The Last Run
by ZachZ
Summary: At the end of Young Justice, Wally West makes the ultimate sacrifice. This is a recount of what went through his mind in his last moments.


**Hey everybody, this is my second story. Hope you all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer:( I don't own (obviously) any of these DC characters. But If I did, That would be AWESOME!**

* * *

Wally's heart sank when he saw the computer screen, they had missed one, and that one could potentially wipe out the planet. His mind went through hundreds of possibilities to shut it down, but none of them were plausible.

"Wait! There is still a chance to shut it down!" Nightwing yelled, then relayed the information down to the Flash.

Wally listened intently, '_Yes, it could work, but never by himself, he wouldn't have enough kinetic energy to make it work by himself!'_ Then he saw Impulse, and his hope rose, but then fell as he did a couple of quick calculations in his head. _'They still don't have enough energy,'_ he thought, _'close, but not enough. Even if someone half their speed helped—'_ then stopped as a realization hit him.

_'They need me.' _

Wally's eyes scanned the room as if it were like the last time. His eyes lingered upon each face—the faces he had grown up with and had come to care deeply about. Then, he zeroed in on Artemis, biting her lip in worry. His eyes traced her beautiful features, she was the person he had come to love. He wanted to sweep her off her feet and into his arms, kiss her like he never had before and never let go. But he knew if he did, he would never leave.

So he merely ran up and placed a quick peck on her cheek, and then sped to the transporter. She must have turned and saw him, and then realized what he was going to do because the last thing he heard before he was teleported was the sound of her shouting his name. And then with a flash of light, he was down.

X X X

It was mere seconds until he had arrived at his destination, much to the surprise of the other speedsters.

"Look," he said, "I may not be as fast as you two, but I can add my share of kinetic energy to the equation, and we may still beat this thing".

Barry smiled, "Okay the kid, let's do this," then sped away on his circular path, followed closely by Impulse.

Wally groaned when he saw how much faster they were than him, "Awe, come on Wal-Man!" and then tried to add as much speed as he could.

Several minutes later, he knew something was wrong as he started getting electrocuted big time. His feet felt like they were dragging and the gravity was stronger, but weirdly, he also felt light and airy.

As the seconds wore on, those feeling became more and more intense. He tried to think about what could be causing it, but was having trouble focusing because of the electric shocks.

Finally, when the others went around again, he saw that they weren't being electrocuted, and it hit him. '_I must be acting like a release valve for the energy to escape. I have to go faster to produce more energy than is being thrown at me, and force it back into the main area.'_

As he picked up speed he tried to think happy thoughts. _'Okay, I just have to run faster and make my last run count, then I can go back into retirement with Artemis and have a normal, peaceful life and we can have our happily ever after.'_

Little did he know how far off he was from the truth.

As he ran, he could feel the pressure grow; he could feel himself being slowly torn apart. Then as another bolt of energy hit him, the truth of his situation became clear as glass, realization dawned on him as he whispered, "I'm not going to make it."

Suddenly, he could recall every incident in his life with unprecedented clearness.

From his 'accident' at the lab, to becoming the Kid Flash, to the creation of the Young Justice, to retirement, the finding of Speedy, and then to this.

But the most clear, were his memories of his time with Artemis.

_'I won't be able to say goodbye. Not to Dick, not to Kaldur or Conner, not Mom or Dad, not even to Artemis or anyone else. This truly is, my last run'._

He thought about Batman, their leader, an unstoppable force for justice. Red Tornado, their chaperone. Black Canary in her workouts. And of course, Captain Marvel, their fun adopted team mate.

_'I'll never see them again.' _

He tried to put on another extra burst of speed, but he was already running faster than he ever had in his life, even faster then the time he saved the Princess with a heart transplant, but he knew it wouldn't work, especially because the others were going so much faster.

He looked down at himself and noticed he was starting to fade.

Barry and Bart ran up behind him, presumably because they had figured it out too, and started to match his own speed.

"No guys," he shouted, "Don't let this thing go out of control because of me. Complete our mission, save the world!"

He bit back a cry as another energy bolt slammed into him.

"Just—just say goodbye to everyone for me. Tell Mom and Dad I love them... Tell Artemis I love her!" His uncle tried to grab him, but his hand passed right through him.

_'I'm like a ghost'_ he thought in shock, then saw another energy bolt coming towards him, and for some reason, he knew that that would be the last one, and time began to slow.

He could make out every little detail in his Uncle and Bart's costumes and physique, he then turned his head and saw the rest of his team, all of his friends and teammates, outside of the swirling vortex watching in worry. But he especially noticed Artemis there, her hands twisted in worry and fear as she watched them.

He turned back to Barry, "Just promise me you'll say goodbye!"

Barry hesitated as he watched his nephew, the closest thing he had ever had to a real son, about to make the ultimate sacrifice.

Then he nodded, "I will," he promised.

Then the bolt struck.

Wally felt his insides start to tear themselves apart, he thought something like that would be painful... but it wasn't, it was a strange feeling, one her couldn't explain. And then he felt as though he was being sucked away... then everything around him faded into a giant black blur.

"Wally!" was the last thing he heard before he was swallowed into the inky blackness. And as it took him over, his last thought was, "I love you..."

Then he allowed himself to sink into the oblivion.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please R&R. Constructive criticism is welcome.**


End file.
